


Rest

by heroictype (swanreaper)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanreaper/pseuds/heroictype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long days and long nights are the mark of royal life, but neither Prince nor Princess would say it wasn't worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Done for an ask meme on Tumblr! Just something quick; I struggled with the prompt a bit, but I think it turned out pretty cute.

Rue and Siegfried did not dance as much as they would have liked. Much of the day was devoted to the strenuous exercise of court and to the exertion of constant propriety. But they made sure, always, to make some time to practice, because they had been taught well: they would know if they took a day off, and it would only grow worse from there.

Often, this meant having lamps lit for them in the empty ballroom, long after the rest of the nobles and attendants were asleep. They spun and strained together, and as agonizing as pointe work could be, oftentimes it was the lesser trouble when compared to politics. They only stopped when the effort became visibly apparent; when her legs trembled and his arms shook as he held her aloft.

On such late evenings, they often sat together to breathe and stretch before they went to bed. That night, she rested her head on his shoulders. He leaned against her, and wrapped his arm around her back. When they were so close, they could smell sweat, and they knew - and enjoyed that moment of knowing - that they shared such a love. A love of each other, and a love of dance, that made it worth stretching just a little farther. 

Still, they had earned their rest.

“Let’s sit just a little longer, my princess… what good is a nice marble floor if you do not sometimes use it?” He said, smiling into her hair, his eyes closed.

She hummed quietly, and agreed, “Alright. Just a little, however. It won’t do to sit here all night. We’ve got to be rested for tomorrow.” 

He responded with an absent nod, and that was all that needed to be said on the matter. As long as they rested for tomorrow, there wouldn’t be any trouble.

Neither of them realized that they had misjudged the issue until morning, when a rather started maid servant found them, and nervously squeaked them awake.


End file.
